dragonsriotingfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters
Below is a''' List of Characters''' of the Dragons Rioting manga series Nangokuren High School 'Students' 1st Year *'Tachibana Rintaro' - The main male protagonist who is diagnosed with Hentai Syndrome, a rare disease that would be proved fatal if he gets sexually aroused and he had to avoid any lewd thoughts through "clear mind and a silent and serene heart". He attends to Nangokuren High School because he mistakenly thought it would be an all-boys school. *'Ayane'- Is Rintaro's disciple after witnessing Rintaro's strength that managed to halt both her and Kyōka from fighting each other and tends to follow Rintaro through the academy and have him to accepts her as her disciple, hoping that the newbie's strength will help her to bring peace and protect the innocent in the academy. Ayane is the leader of one of the faction of the academy, Ryōzenpaku has a philosophy that the people's bond and friendship would make her stronger. *'Keiko' - One of Ayane's loyal friends and subordinates, a tough brawler with a high food apetite. She is one of the Sub-leaders of Ryōzenpaku, one of the three factions in the school. *'Makoto' - One of Ayane's loyal friends and subordinates, the weaponry master and a hygiene extremist who sees bath as her priority. She is one of the Sub-leaders of Ryōzenpaku, one of the three factions in the school. *'Tamao' - Rintaro's male buddy in the academy and forged the Sworn Brotherhood of Virginity after learned the true colors behind Asuna's plan to obtain Rintaro so she can become the Dragon in the academy. *'Kōsuke' - Another Rintaro's male buddy and forged the Sworn Brotherhood of Virginity after learned the true colors behind Asuna's plan to obtain Rintaro so she can become the Dragon in the academy. *'Rurina' - One of the twins of the Disciplinary Squad under Asuna and her loyalty to the club. As the Disciplinary Squad disbanded, Rurina formed a Rintaro fan club while oddly had a crush on Rintaro. *'Rumina' - Another one of the twins of the Disciplinary Squad under Asuna and her loyalty to the club. The Disciplinary Squad is later disbanded. *Shiryuu Choo- A specialist in Bunbu Ryoudou, she is highly scouted by all the school's clubs due to her amazing flexibility. She is a friend of Ayane and a Jet Li enthusiast. 2nd Year *Rino - Being the smartest in the academy, Rino is one of the Dragons who used tactics and wits to take out of her rival. Unlike Ayane and Kyōka, who settle their rivalry with their fists, Rino rather an opportunist as she observe the situation until the perfect timing to execute her plan for victory. It is due to her philosophy that victors would win without failure, Rino often uses anyone as her pawn of her plan and deemed "useless" people would only block her path to become the strongest. *Asuna - The president of the Disciplinary Squad, Asuna is a benevolent(to mask her actual vile personality) person to help whoever is in trouble. She is also an academy idol who uses her popularity to drew the attention from all the students (all except Rintaro,who has Hentai Syndrome). 3rd Year *Kagamiin Kyōka - One of the strongest student of the academy, Kyōka is one of the Dragon whose fighting skills are superior towards both Ayane and Rino. In her philosophy, Kyōka believed that the strong ensures eternal survival, and antagonize Ayane's (as her philosophy that people's bond would make her stronger) to become the strongest in the academy as she think the weak is a boulder to a strong warrior such as she. She is also one of few that knows about Rintaro's disease as he told her before the festival and is fairly calm about it. *Kako - Kyōka's partner and subordinate, who is extremely defensive towards Kyōka against all threats. She is also begrudging against Meru for forcing her to wear an eye patch after her defeat against Meru. *Chiyoko- Kyōka's subordinate who is rather laid back unlike Kako. *Misa - Kyōka's subordinate. *Erin - Meru's long time friend and personal informant who remained silent all the time and her only communication is through her whisper, which the latter became Rintaro's personal "gift" after Meru left the academy for her own dreams. *Naomi - A former candidate for the title of "Dragon", she has since become an embittered and obese third year, hell bent on outdoing Kyōka via dirty methods. Teachers & Staff *Okina - Kintaro's and Ayane's hot-blooded homeroom teacher who is serious and protective towards to her students in her class, though she urged her students to fall in love before their graduation. *Gorozaemon Jinbeenosuke Yonemitsu - The principal of Nangokuren High School. Others *Rintaro's Father - Rumored to be a great fighter, Mr.Tachibana is Rintaro's both parental figure and mentor who taught Rintaro the martial arts in order keep his son's Hentai Syndrome under control after he learned about his son's fatal disease. *Hatenko Meru - One of Nangokuren High School's best fighters, and Ren's friend and arch-rival. A senior at Nangokuren and an extremely skilled player of computer games, she left school to follow her dream of becoming the "god of the gaming world". *Kito - Hatenko Meru's pet hamster. Entrusted to Rintaro after Meru went abroad to become a game developer. *Ren - Rino's elder sister, and Hatenko Meru's closest friend and arch-rival. A recent graduate of Nangokuren High School, she was, according to Meru, the one who came closest to achieving dominance over the entire school. *Kagamiin Ryōko - Kyōka's mother and the Kagamiin family matriarch. She has extensive knowledge of the nuances of Nihon Buyou, and is the presiding director of Nangokuren High School. Category:Characters Category:Miscellaneous